The successors
by spiderjustice
Summary: Jessica and Alice Parker are the children of Artemis and Peter Parker aka Green Arrow and Spiderman. Jessica and Alice are the successors. Alice is the successor of the green hood. Jessica is the successor of the red and blue. They are only fifteen but they know that some day they will protect Star City and New Your City. Just like their parents. Sequel to New Friend.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1  
Memories-Jessica**_

* * *

It was a sunny and warm day in New York City. Families were having picnics in the park. Little kids were running around. People were just having a nice day. What could possibly go wrong today?

"OH MY GOD! IT'S JUGGERNAUT!"

"EVERYONE RUN!"

Oh, that could.

Juggernaut was attacking everything that was in his way. People were running with screams. A young woman stopped running when she realized that she forget something... or someone.

"MY BABY!"

She ran as fast as could back to the park. When she was near the place where she last saw her baby, it wasn't there. The woman fell on her knees and started to cry. She didn't see Juggernaut running at her. When she finally saw a criminal running at her with pure evil in his eyes, she closed her eyes and was ready to what was coming. She could her that he was closer and closer by the second. Just as Juggernaut was ready to smash a woman somebody kicked him in the face sending him to land few feet away.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

When she opened her eyes she saw a man in a blue and red costume with a spider on his chest. She saw a Spiderman.

"N-no I can't find my baby."

"I saw a little boy with red hair. He was asking where was his mom."

The young woman's face lights up with hope.

"Please, can you take me to him. Please..."

Spiderman's spider sense started to tingle. When he turned around he saw that Juggernaut jumped in the air with his fists ready to squash him but Juggernaut was kicked again. Not by Spiderman...

The person who kicked Juggernaut landed on one of the lamps in the park.

"Hey, Jugge! Long time no see, huh?"

Juggernaut knew who loved to annoy him even more than Spiderman.

"You little-UGH!" Before he could finish his sentence a web closed his mouth.

He glared at a girl in a red and blue costume. She looked like she was fifteen. She had long brown hair that was covering her mask's right white eye.

"Oh come on old man. I need a little exercise." A girl said jumping off the lamp and lending on the destroyed pavement.

Juggernaut took the web off his face and rushed to his opponent. When he was a few inches away a girl shoot the web to the ground and jumped over Juggernaut. A piece of pavement hit Juggernaut in the head knocking him out.

"That was fast." Spiderman said walking up to Juggernaut.

"He's new record."

 _"To all units we need buck up! Electro is destroying the_ _Statue of Liberty."_

"Race 'Ya!"

"Spidergirl wait for me!" Spiderman shouted swinging after his partner.

"That's not my fault that you and Jugge are _**sooo**_ slow." Spidergirl said.

"Do I really need to bring your first swinging lesson here?"

* * *

 _ **Spiderman and Green Arrow were standing on the rooftop with their daughters. Alice Parker a.k.a Speedy and Jessica Parker a.k.a Spidergirl. Girls were ten years old. Peter and Artemis are training them since they turned seven. Today Jess got her first swinging lesson.**_

 _ **"Alright, Jessy. Just like daddy taught you. Shoot your web at the building and swing your legs to go forward." Spiderman said putting a helmet on Jessica's head.**_

 ** _She had her hair in a little ponytail and adorable spider costume._**

 ** _"But what if I lose my grip daddy?"_**

 ** _"I will catch you sweety."_**

 ** _"But what if you won't catch me, daddy?"_**

 ** _"Then your mommy catch you."_**

 ** _"But what if mommy won't catch me too, daddy?"_**

 ** _Spiderman looked at Green Arrow. She was standing with sleeping Alice in her arms._**

 ** _"Listen, sweety. Just don't lose your grip. Ok?" Green Arrow said kneeling next to her daughter._**

 ** _"Ok mommy." Jessy said and jumped on the edge of the building._**

 ** _She shoots the web but it misses the building._**

 ** _"Oh, man..."_**

 ** _Spiderman looked at his wife._**

 ** _"It's going to be a long day, isn't it?"_**

 ** _"Don't worry in a couple of years she'll be better than you."_**

* * *

"Hey, I was just ten years old and it was my **first** swinging in the city." Spidergirl said.

Spiderman laughed.

"Okay, okay slowpoke. It's time to take down Electro before your mother calls me that she and your sister caught more bad guys on patrol in Star City than we here."

"Not a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2  
**_ _ **Memories-Alice**_

* * *

Star City wasn't the safest place in the world but still, it was safer than Gotham. People knew that walking near weird and dark places was not the best idea but they were doing that anyway. Even when it's day, you can't be hundred per cent sure that you're safe. Especially when you're rich and everyone wants to kill you. The old business man was going to his meeting. He found a couple of letters with treats in his house. He didn't know what was coming to him.

Merlyn was on the edge of a small building, watching his target through the binoculars. The business man stopped when his case with some papers fell on the ground. Merlyn smiled and took his bow and arrows.

"Another easy job..."

He aims his arrow at the old man's head. When he was about to shoot his arrow a smoke appeared. Choking Merlyn jumped out of the smoke and looked at the building in front of him.

"And here I thought that he would stay in that smoke a little longer..." A girl in a red and yellow costume said. She had long blonde hair that was covering her left eye.

"Speedy, you need to concentrate." Green Arrow said shooting her arrow with sleeping gas at Merlyn.

Merlyn shoots his arrow destroying one that was flying towards him.

"Do you two really don't have anything else to do?!" A villain shouted.

Speedy and Green Arrow were running towards their opponent.

"Sorry that I don't have lots of homework in summer." Speedy said shooting her arrow at next building.

She landed on the same building that Marlyn was. She hides and was waiting for a signal.

"You two don't have any chances wit-*sniff* wh..what-" Merlyn fell on his knees when he felt weak.

"Speedy now!"

Speedy jumped out of her cover and shoot her glue arrow to imprison Merlyn.

"Guess we can call it a day. Let's go home and see who is going to clean the dishes today." Green Arrow said.

"Of course not us! We caught Merlyn, Clock King and..one, two... and ten thugs. Dad and Jess are cleaning the dishes today." Speedy said aiming her arrow to get down.

"Do you need a hand with going down baby?"

* * *

 ** _Ten-year-old Alice had a shooting training with her mom. Today she was going to learn how to use her trick arrows on the field. Spiderman and Spidergirl were there as well._**

 ** _"Ok honey don't be scared. All you need to do is shoot your arrow at the building but you need to aim a little lower so you could slide using your bow and land on the rooftop." Green Arrow said making sure that her daughter knows what she needs to do._**

 ** _"But what if I fall just like Jessy?" Alice said looking at her mom with puppy eyes._**

 ** _"Don't worry I will catch you."_**

 ** _"Daddy said the same thing to me and he didn't catch me!" Jessy screamed._**

 ** _"Hey! I caught you... the second time but I still caught you!" Spiderman said._**

 ** _"Babe, you're not helping!" Green Arrow screamed at her husband._**

 ** _While Artemis and Peter were arguing Alice jumped on the edge of the building and shot her arrow but it was a higher than it should be so she couldn't slide down. She didn't notice it and placed her bow on the string and jumped. She was stuck in the middle of her way._**

 ** _"MOMMY!" Alice cried as she was losing her grip._**

 ** _When Ga and Spiderman turned they saw their daughter was stuck._**

 ** _"MY GOD ALICE!" Artemis shouted running to the edge._**

 ** _"DON'T WORRY SWEETY DADDY'S COMING!" Spiderman shouted._**

 ** _Alice couldn't hold on any longer and she let go of her bow._**

 ** _"AAAHHH!"_**

 ** _"ALICE!"_**

 ** _Spiderman jumped after Alice and caught her. After that, he shoots his web and swings to the rest of his family._**

 ** _"Why all three of you need to give me a heart attack?!" Spiderman said trying to put Alice down on the ground but she was holding onto his arm for a dear life._**

 ** _"Alice, you're safe now. You can let go."_**

 ** _Alice didn't say anything, she just tightened her grip around her dad's hand._**

 ** _"NO!"_**

 ** _"Alice let go."_**

 ** _"NO!"_**

 ** _"Come on baby you need to try again."_**

 ** _"NEVER!"_**

* * *

"Gee what you would do in my place. And for the record, I was just ten years old for God's sake!" Speedy said sliding down and landed next to beta beam.

"Ok holder it's time to go home."

 _ **Palo Alto**_

Jessy was lying on the couch and watching TV with her dad. Thirty-six-year-old Peter Parker was ordering food on his phone.

"Your mother and sister are going to have lots of dishes."

Jessy laughed.

"Good."

In that moment Artemis and Alice came back home.

"What took you two so long? Did criminals in Star City have got a day off?" Peter said with a smile standing up.

Alice jumped and sat on her sister's stomach.

"OUCH GET OFF ME YOU HIPPO!"

Alice smiled evilly and lied her back on the couch.

"I rather be a hippo then loooossseeeeerrrr like you and dad." Alice said.

"You're a hippo loser." Jessy said grabbing a pillow and hitting Alice.

While girls were fighting on the couch Peter walked up to his wife and hugged her.

"So how was your day?" He said kissing her forehead.

"It was ok Alice and I stopped twelve criminals. How about you and Jessy?"

"Well, we stopped Juggernaut, Electro and...I should order less food."

Artemis laughed.

"Changing the subject did you chose what you want to do on your birthday tomorrow?"

"Well, we could go to an amusement park with girls. And after these two go to sleep we could do some other things maybe we even could..."

"Artemis, you remember what happened when you were pregnant with girls...I almost lost you and our kids. Tony said that it will happen if you're pregnant again... and it could be even worst. You can die..." Peter said laying his forehead on her's.

Artemis sighed. Peter was right.

"Besides we've got two lovely devils."

They looked at Jessy and Alice who were still fighting on the couch.

"You remember when the stole your web shooters?"

"How could I forget."

* * *

 _ **Artemis and Zatanna were in the kitchen talking about Zatanna's four-year-old son Ethan. Artemis made cookies and placed them on the table where she and Zatanna were talking.**_

 _ **"Why didn't you bring Ethan? And where's Dick?"**_

 _ **"I left them in the house. After Dick took the mental of Batman he is hardly home and I don't want Ethan to ask me WHO is his dad."**_

 _ **"Poor Grayson."**_

 _ **In the entrance to the kitchen six-years-old, Jessy and Alice were watching what two women were doing in the kitchen.**_

 _ **"Alright, the plan is simple. You distract mom and aunt Zee while I use dad's toys to steal cookies." Jessy said.**_

 _ **Alice nodded and went to the kitchen with her teddy.**_

 _ **"Hi, mommy. Hi, aunte Zatanna." Alice said.**_

 _ **Two women turned their attention to a Little girl.**_

 _ **"Hi, sweety. How are you?"**_

 _ **While Alice was making a distraction Jessy was on the ceiling aiming at the jar full of cookies.**_

 _ **"And where's your sister?" Zatanna asked.**_

 _ **"She's...um ...she's in our room... drawing."**_

 _ **Alice was scared for a second that two adults would discover her lie but they even didn't make any face.**_

 _ **"My God. She looks just like you." Zatanna said to Artemis.**_

 _ **"Jessy too." She continues.**_

 _ **In that moment Peter came to the room and saw Jessy who shot the web at the jar of cookies. He started to laugh.**_

 _ **"What?" Artemis asked her husband.**_

 _ **"Look hahaha at yo-haha right."**_

 _ **Artemis looked at her right and saw Jessy stealing the cookies.**_

 _ **"Uuummmm... Hi, mommy."**_

* * *

"I thought that I'm gonna die laughing back there." Peter said still looking at his daughters.

Artemis lied her head on Peter's shoulder warping her arms around his torso.

"Yeah, me too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey, what about us here!"

Alice and Jessy jumped and hugged their parents.

"What were you guys talking about?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing... you cookie thief."


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_  
 _ **The team**_

* * *

Jessica and Alice were sleeping in their room. It was summer so they could as long as they want...or not.

"WAKE UP!"

Jess and Al woke up and fell on the floor.

"JESUS LIAN!" Twins yelled at the same time.

"Come on slow pokes the very very very late breakfast is ready."Lian said walking away.

Alice put her head and hands on her bed and closed her eyes. Jessica managed to stand up and picked her sheets and put them on her bed. After that, she looks at her sister who was trying to go back to sleep. Jess was going to punch her sister with her teddy but she decided more 'fun' way. Jessica went to the bathroom and got a bucket full of cold water. On her way to the bed room, she met her mother still in her PJ.

"Goodmorning sweetheart." Artemis said giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, mom." Jessy said smiling sweetly at her mother.

"Let me guess, your sister is having trouble with getting off her bed." Artemis said pointing at the bucket of cold water.

"Maybe." Jessy said walking away.

Artemis just smiled and went to the kitchen.

When she came down the stairs she saw Peter and Lian cooking. She went to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, well the thirty-six-year old woke up." Peter said making Lian laugh.

"You're going to play that aren't you?"

"Uhuh."

"Idiot."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"What the hell is happening there?!" Peter yelled.

After a while, Jess came down to the kitchen.

"Jessy, where's your sister?" Peter asked giving his daughter scrambled eggs.

"Up stairs."

"DAD!"

 _ **Mt. Justice**_

* * *

"I can't believe that you did that you...you... you bug!" Speedy yelled.

"What? I helped you wake up you hippo loser." Spidergirl said making her sister angrier.

"You have three seconds to run... one."

"Yeah, right."

"... two..."

Spidergirl looked at Speedy and saw that she had a crossbow in her hand.

"Crap!"

"ONE!"

Spidergirl was running as fast as she could to avoid arrows flying in her direction.

"YOU'RE DEAD JESS!"

Jessy run into the kitchen and saw Supergirl a.k.a Susan Kent. Susan had red hair and blue eyes. She was very polite and sweet but...well... she had her dad's anger issues.

"Hey, Jess. Do you want to help me make cookies? It's my mom's recipe."

"SURE!" Spidergirl yelled and jumped behind Supergirl.

"What the hell are you doing...again..."

"JESS!"

"Oh. Did you webbed her to the wall again?"

"I threw a bucket of cold water on her head this morning." Jessy said still hiding behind a girl of steel.

In that moment Speedy came to the room.

"Hey, Al."

"Hey, Susan. Can you move a little to the right?"

"Sure."

"NO! PROTECT ME!" Jessy yelled jumping on Susan's back.

"Well, well the big Spidergirl is screaming like a little girl."

When all three girls turned they saw the last person they want to see.

"Missed me, guys?"

"Not really."

Red hair girl with brown eyes walked up to them. She was wearing a silver costume with red lightning on her chest.

"Oh come on that is just mean, even you Sus. Guess you aren't so polite."

Susan frowned at her. Jessy jumped off her best friend's back and got closer to the person that she truly hates.

"Go away West. As I remember you got kicked out off the team for ... oh yeah... NEARLY KILLING OUR TEAM JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE SHOWING OF!"

The girl just smiled.

"My dad spoke with Red tomato. I've got a second chance. And you can't kick me again, Parker." Mary West (fourteen years old) a.k.a Bolt said.

She was the daughter of Linda Park and Wally West. They aren't married and only thing Mary has in common with her father is super speed and middle name. She was team's speedster. The team was named originals cause all team members were kids of the original team. Team leader Spidergirl, Speedy, Supergirl and others. Powerboy (fourteen years old) a.k.a Ryan Kent, Susan's twin brother. Like his sister, he's got his father's powers and he's a mind reader too. Aquagirl a.k.a Tula (fifteen years old), the daughter of Aqualad and Rocket. Robin a.k.a Ethan Grayson (thirteen years old). The son of first Robin and Zatanna.

"I still don't understand how in the world you ended up on our team." Speedy said.

"Cause I am needed here." With that Mary left the room.

Speedy turned to her sister and Susan.

"Maybe it's going to be better than last time." Alice said hiding her crossbow.

"OH POWERBOY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Bolt screamed in the hall.

"That little-"

"Someone's a little JEALOUS!" Susan and Jessy yelled pointing at Alice.

"I'M NOT IT'S JUST...SCREW YOU!" Alice said and walked out of the kitchen.

"She' got it bad isn't she." Jessy said.

Susan smirked.

"What about you and boy wonder?"

Spidergirl looked at her with anger.

"I'm going to tell you this one more time... I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON GRAYSON!"

"Yeah right."

"Team report to the mission room."

"We will come back to that conversation later Jess."

"Great."


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4  
_** ** _Sister's fight_**

* * *

Artemis was watching the news and of course, her daughters got their father's ego and luck so they needed to be on the news. And they needed to get their asses kicked by Klarion. She couldn't say that Klarion is easy to put down but the way the entire team was fighting, it was just catastrophic. Artemis decided to watch her kids only to see what's wrong with them. Jessy was a good leader but now she couldn't get the team to listen to her, even Alice wasn't listening. True girls were arguing often but on the missions, they were _'the dynamic duo'._ They could understand each other without words.

When Artemis took a closer look, she saw a silver and red blur that was clearly destroying whole team's harmony. Artemis sighed knowing that blur was West's daughter. She still remembers how bad her daughters were injured after West's show off. Everyone nearly died and the only thing she had was a little cut on her arm. But the worst thing, she didn't feel guilty. Artemis looked at her right and saw Sam's bed. Sam died the same day girls were injured. No one wanted to throw that away. Artemis missed Sam the dog, he was with her and Peter since the moved to Palo Alto together. And now only toys and his bed left.

Artemis picked her phone and called Peter to ask when he's going to be home.

"Hey, honey. What's wrong?"

Artemis smiled hearing Peter's voice.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask when you're coming home."

"Well, I should be out of the lab in an hour so..."

"Girls are still getting their butts kicked so they'll be home in two hours. Great."

"Speaking of our wonderful family, I've got something. A surprise."

"What is it?"

"You'll see, now I'm sorry but I need to go. See you in an hour and a couple of minutes?"

"You bet."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Artemis hanged up and stood up leaving the TV on. She looked around the living room which was full of family photos. They were placed as some kind of timeline. First photos were just her with Peter back when they were a couple. Then photos of the wedding, Jessy and Ali in diapers trying to walk, girls going to kindergarten.

"That was a circus."

* * *

 ** _"Arty, I don't think it is a good idea. They can stay at home. I-I'll be staying home when you're in the job. Just please, let's go back home." Peter begged._**

 ** _"Peter stop that. It'll be easier for all of us and girls will meet other kids, make friends."_**

 _ **"They have friends. Susan for example."**_

 _ **Artemis gave Peter an angry look. Peter shut up immediately. Artemis parked the car near the kindergarten. When all of them were in front of the doors Artemis hugged Ali and Jessy.**_

 _ **"Have fun girls and remember Jessy don't use your powers and don't speak about them, alright."**_

 _ **"Ok, mom."**_

 _ **"Daddy, why are you crying?"**_

 _ **Artemis turned to face Peter who had a waterfall of tears on his face.**_

 _ **"Daddy is just very happy that his little girls are going to make new friends outside our crazy family. Are you, daddy?"**_

 _ **Peter kneel down and hugged his daughters."**_

 _ **"We're happy too, daddy!" Both girls screamed.**_

 _ **When Artemis wasn't looking Peter kidnapped girls and ran with them to the car.**_

 _ **"Peter Benjamin Parker get back here right now!"**_

* * *

Artemis laughed remembering the lady who called the police cause she thought Peter was a pervert who kidnapped two little girls. After that, she was always staring at Peter when he came to take girls back home.

"I wonder what's he going to do when girls bring their boyfriends to the house. I need to think how am I going to get him out of the jail after he kills those two poor boys."

Artemis turned and saw Girls were still fighting with Klarion. After that, she looked at a poster of _her_ team. Dick, Megan, Kaldur to her surprise the first team was the best. The only team that is close to the perfect one is their kids. They all are growing up together.

"They can be even better than us..."

Artemis' phone starts to ring.

"Hey, Cassie."

"Hey, Artemis. How are you?"

"Good. How are you? I heard about Cupid, good job."

"Thanks but I miss patrolling with you. Guess begin on my own got it's pluses and minuses. It's boring to run around the City alone."

"You can always come back to Star City."

"No, I don't want Al to feel jealous again."

It was true, Alice was jealous of Cassie. When she was around Alice was trying so hard to impress her mother. Cassie saw that and decided to go solo, she would do it sooner or later.

"Ok, but if you need my help call me ok?"

"Ok **(crush)** _Ineedtogobye!"_

"That was fast."

Artemis felt strong arm warped around her.

"What was fast?" Peter said kissing his wife on her neck.

"You told me you'll be late." Artemis said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I am."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"God, I got lost in thoughts."

"I could see that."

"Can I see that surprise?"

"I wanted to wait for the girls."

"Did they-"

"Klarion disappeared, Alice and Jess got some bruises but they're fine."

"When do they come back home."

"They should be here-"

Peter was cut off by door hitting the wall.

"THAT'S IT! I'M NOT GOING TO LEAD WHEN THIS THIS THIS IDIOT REDHEAD ASS OF A SPEEDSTER IS ON THE TEAM!" Jessy yelled coming into the living room.

"JESS CALM DOWN!" Alice yelled.

"CALM DOWN?! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO STAY AND LISTEN THAT IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT YOU COULDN'T LEAD THE TEAM ON JUST ONE MISSION!"

"YEAH BUT I WAITED FOR YOU SO WE COULD BACK HOME TOGETHER!"

"WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T WAIT! AND BY THE WAY CASSIE IS WAY BETTER THAN YOU AS AN ARCHER AND I'M SURE AS HELL SHE WOULD BE A BETTER SISTER! "

Alice stared at her sister for a moment.

"You know what Jess, go screw yourself." With that Alice went to her room.

Peter and Artemis were shocked. After a while, Jessica realized what she said.

"ALI! I'M SORRY I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Jessica rushed after her sister to their room.

"Maybe you should go and talk with Ali. I'll talk with Jessica and put that surprise on the couch."

Artemis nodded and went upstairs to see Jessica crying and sitting on the floor in front of her and Alice's room. Artemis kneeled next to Jessy and pulled her into a loving hug.

"Don't worry baby, I know you didn't mean that. Can you go to your dad so I could talk with Ali?"

Jessica nodded and went to her father. Artemis stood up and knocked on the door.

"Ali? Baby? Open the door."

"NO!"

"Sweety.."

"NO! I ALREADY HEARD THAT FROM JESSICA I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!"

"Alice Parker if you don't open that door and let me in, I'm going to open it myself."

Alice was silence so Artemis punched the door to let Alice know that she wasn't kidding.

"Ok, ok. Just stop."

Alice opened the door. When Artemis saw her she wanted to hug her so all of Alice's sadness would transport to her body but it doesn't work this way. Still, Artemis hogged Alice and started to cry with her.

"Baby I love you, Jessy loves you too, she didn't mean what she said."

"But-"

"No buts. I love you and for me, you always be my lovely little angel."

Alice opened her red eyes to see Jessica with their dad next to her. She was looking like a total mess.

"I'm sorry Ali. I really don't think like that." Jessy said walking towards her mom and sister.

Alice let go of her mother and hugged Jessy.

"I'm so sorry..."

Peter went to Artemis and told her to go to the living room and open a box. She nodded and went to living room. She opened a box and saw a little pappy sleeping. She picked up the little animal and put him on Sam's bed. Girls and Peter came down.

"What was in the box mom?"

"See for yourself."

Girls went to where their mother stood and saw sleeping pappy.

"Oh my he's so cute."

"Can we name him Oscar?"

"I think he'll like it." Peter said warping his right arm around Artemis.

Artemis glanced at the clock and saw it was 10 p.m.

"Alright, girls time to go to sleep."

"'Night guys." Girls said walking to their room.

"Soooo, are you tired, babe?" Peter asked kissing Artemis' neck and placing his hands under her shirt.

"No. And I can see you're not tired too.

"Uhu."

"So four rounds bugboy?"

"Think you can keep up curved arrow."

"Ok now you're gonna get it"


End file.
